Eterno rimpianto
by Megnove
Summary: Una storia "culturale", ispiratami dalla lettura della poesia cinese omonima. Forse un "Jataka" estivo, forse no. Scusatemi le tante digressioni esplicative, per un orientale i riferimenti sarebbero senz'altro molto più immediati. La traduzione dal cinese è di Giovanni Gallo e potete trovare il testo completo della poesia sul sito "Sulle Rive del Fiume Azzurro". Buona lettura.
1. Capitolo 1

**Capitolo 1**

_Il Signore degli Han cercava una bellezza impareggiabile.  
Regnava da tempo sul mondo ed ancora non l'aveva trovata,  
quando una fanciulla appena adolescente della famiglia Yang,  
cresciuta nella sua cameretta, lontana dagli occhi di tutti,  
ma ricca di un fascino celestiale, che non si poteva celare,  
fu prescelta per essere condotta al palazzo dell'imperatore.  
Un suo sguardo, un suo sorriso valevano cento incantesimi.  
Impallidirono di fronte a lei i belletti e le ciprie delle dame.  
Alla fresca brezza di primavera si bagnò nel Laghetto Fiorito  
e le sorgenti termali soffusero di rosa le sue candide membra.  
Il tepore l'illanguidiva; un'ancella l'aiutò ad uscire dall'acqua.  
La vide in quel momento il sovrano e subito la colmò di favori.  
Come nuvole erano i suoi capelli, come un fiore il suo viso,  
il suo incedere flessuoso era comparabile allo sfavillio dell'oro.  
Cortine di fiori di loto li proteggevano dal freddo notturno.  
Fresche erano le notti di primavera, ma troppo presto finivano._

_Xi'an, provincia dello Shaanxi_  
–Scusi, da che parte per le tombe della dinastia Tang?… Grazie.  
–Che sole magnifico! È proprio la giornata giusta per fare i turisti…  
–Mettiti in posa laggiù, ti faccio una foto.  
La città, chiamata dapprima Hao e poi Chang'an (Pace Perpetua), vanta la bellezza di 3.100 anni di storia, quanto le più antiche _poleis_ greche. È una delle quattro grandi capitali antiche della Cina, e fu sede di potere di ben tredici dinastie. Si trovano qui monumenti e richiami turistici come le Pagode della Grande e della Piccola Oca Selvatica, il mausoleo dell'imperatore Qin Shi Huang, il famoso «Esercito di Terracotta» ed altri ancora…  
…e in _quel_ particolare assolato pomeriggio d'estate, ospitava anche dei visitatori molto speciali, sebbene nessuno potesse distinguerli dagli altri che a coppie e a gruppetti giravano allegramente per le vie con cartine alla mano e macchina fotografica al collo.  
–Sembrerebbe proprio un posto insolito dove trascorrere la festa quest'anno…  
–Be', non è che ci sia stata _data_ molta scelta. I biglietti erano omaggio… e lo sai come diventa il nostro amico quando si tratta di approfittare di qualcosa _gratis_. E poi ci ha fatto una tale predica, se ricordi: «Dovete conoscere meglio anche storia e tradizioni del _mio_ paese! Mi sento _trascurato_! Invoco la _parità di diritti_…» Se lo avessimo lasciato continuare ancora un po' era capace di appellarsi anche alla Convenzione di Ginevra. Meglio accontentarlo e risparmiarci un mal di testa.  
–Certo… eh eh. Del resto non possiamo mica lamentarci. Qui è bellissimo. Lui comunque dove sarà adesso, a proposito?  
–Credo che sia rimasto al ristorante dell'albergo. Stamattina ha detto che la colazione era preparata malissimo e che avrebbe dovuto insegnare qualcosa sul mestiere a quei cuochi principianti.  
–E così sfuma anche la sua promessa di farci da cicerone per tutta la città! E parlava tanto di storia e tradizioni… dovremmo essere noi a rimproverarlo, quando torniamo per cena.  
–Non è che gli altri si siano dimostrati più interessati a fare il giro turistico tutti insieme. Chi è andato a caccia di ragazze, chi alle terme e chi a cercarsi un negozietto di prodotti tipici… Però vedrai, riusciremo a cavarcela e a divertirci anche da soli. Per uscire in gruppo ci sarà sempre tempo domani.  
–Mi sente per caso lagnarmi della compagnia, _monsieur_?  
I due si presero sottobraccio ridendo. bambino ridacchiò e li indicò vedendoli passare, e qualche anziano si voltò nostalgicamente a guardarli.  
–E poi è anche una vacanza del tipo che piace a _noi_. Questa città trasuda antiche storie e leggende praticamente da ogni pietra. Scommetto che la tua curiosità naturale si sente solleticata.  
–Eh eh… già. Lo ammetto. Casomai dovremmo preoccuparci che non salti fuori qualche mostro o mistero intanto che siamo qui. Tipo che l'Esercito di Terracotta si animi all'improvviso e cominci a causare disastri. Dovunque andiamo a curiosare o anche solo a divertirci, capita qualcosa di strano nove volte su dieci. Si direbbe che _attiriamo_ i guai.  
–Chi ti dice che non sia proprio così? Ci sto pensando molto, ultimamente…– mormorò la ragazza improvvisamente pensierosa. Sorrise, cercando di sdrammatizzare. –Forse però siamo anche noi che ce li andiamo a cercare, piuttosto. Ma per una volta, mi piacerebbe anche solo dimenticare le preoccupazioni per un giorno…– Sollevò gli occhi all'improvviso svanire del sole dal suo viso. Erano entrati nell'ombra dell'altura che sovrastava la città, e il sole si rifrangeva sui suoi contorni. –Come hai detto che si chiama… quella montagna?  
–Il Monte Li.– Lui consultò la piccola guida turistica che teneva in mano. –Il nome significa «Montagna del Destriero Nero», a causa della sua forma o della «Tribù dai Destrieri Neri» che si diceva vivesse in questa zona. Ha dato il nome anche a un antico palazzo imperiale che sorgeva appunto nelle sue vicinanze. È collegato anch'esso a diverse leggende e aneddoti storici. Si dice che su di esso la dea Nüwa, creatrice dell'umanità e antica sovrana della Cina, abbia riparato il muro del paradiso danneggiato dai demoni, dopo che il cataclisma causato dal crollo aveva frantumato il mondo prima unito in nove regioni…  
–Ma davvero– sorrise lei, arguta ed ancora tuttavia pensosa. –La versione cinese del mito della Torre di Babele, immagino. Ci sono storie simili in ogni cultura, vero?  
–Già– rispose lui con lo stesso tono. –Sul versante orientale si trova il Padiglione Bingjian, costruito nel punto dove nel 1936 Chiang Kai-shek, nascostosi qui, fu catturato dai suoi stessi sottoposti nel cosiddetto «Incidente di Xi'an», e costretto a collaborare con i comunisti per respingere l'esercito giapponese che aveva invaso la Cina… Una brutta pagina di storia, quella. Ogni paese ha qualcosa di cui vergognarsi nel proprio passato, nei confronti degli altri. Alcuni più, alcuni meno…– Una pausa. Entrambi guardarono pensosi verso l'alto, prima che la lettura riprendesse.  
–Alle falde del monte sorgono le Terme Huaqing, costruite a imitazione dello stile Tang… immagino che troveremo lì alcuni dei nostri compagni più gaudenti, dopo… e sul picco occidentale il Tempio Laojun. Sono entrambi luoghi legati ad una particolare vicenda storica del passato ricordata come esempio di romanticismo… cioè…  
–Lady Taizhen…– sentirono mormorare a un tratto una vocina.  
Una bambina stava seduta sul bordo di un marciapiede, smuovendo con un bastoncino la polvere della strada. Sollevò su di loro due occhi nerissimi quando si voltarono all'unisono a guardarla, e rise. –Ciao.  
–Come hai detto, piccola?… Conosci forse la «Canzone dell'Eterno Rimpianto»?  
–Oh, sì. La sanno tutti. Vi ho sentito parlare di Lady Taizhen e allora vi ho interrotto, scusatemi. È che la signorina è talmente bella. Potrebbe somigliare a lei.  
Le sorrisero, una con aria più timida, l'altro più consapevole. –Grazie del complimento. Ma credo sia un po' difficile che una straniera somigli più di tanto ad un'antica dama cinese.  
–La bellezza non conosce razza– sentenziò la bambina, con aria estremamente seria e matura. –E poi, Yang Guifei poteva anche non essere cinese da quello che dice la poesia di lei.– Citò con aria sognante. –«La sua pelle era candida come la neve, il suo viso era bello come un fiore». Mi sarebbe piaciuto vivere a quell'epoca per vederle fare la danza «Il vestito color dell'arcobaleno e il mantello di piume». Doveva somigliare alle fanciulle cigno celesti della leggenda. Scommetto che la signorina saprebbe farla, la danza– insistette, querula. –Me la farebbe vedere? Solo un pezzetto.  
Lei rise di nuovo, stavolta leggermente imbarazzata. –Ammetto che questo tipo di danze non le ho studiate molto– rispose. –Ma se vuoi…  
Si sollevò sulle punte delle scarpette col tacco e, dopo essersi guardata fuggevolmente attorno, improvvisò leggerissima una serie di piroette sulla strada, sollevando ampiamente le pieghe della gonna estiva. Terminò piegandosi sulla vita fin quasi a toccar terra. Alcuni passanti che si erano fermati allo spettacolo imprevisto applaudirono in sordina, compresa la bimba che pareva eccitatissima. Lei si rialzò ricomponendo il vestito, con un lieve rossore, come chiedendosi se la sua esibizione era stata inopportuna. Ma sembrava che fosse piaciuta a tutti. E avrebbe dovuto sapere che almeno _uno_ degli spettatori era, al solito, rimasto senza fiato.  
–Non credo che ballasse in questo modo, la dama che ti piace tanto– aggiunse. –Era così brava?  
–Oh, sì. Sta scritto nella canzone. Bravissima e bellissima. Più di tutte le altre. Per questo l'imperatore sfidò tutte le leggi per stare con lei. È molto romantico– sillabò la bimba tutta compunta. –Però ho sempre pensato che sia stato cattivo e vigliacco a lasciarla morire così senza far nulla.  
La visitatrice straniera non conosceva la storia di cui si stava parlando, e quindi tacque. Il suo accompagnatore si ritenne a quel punto in dovere d'intervenire in qualche modo. –L'imperatore era impotente in quel momento. Era nelle mani dei suoi generali. Per quanto tu possa crederti il padrone del regno, a volte scopri che i tuoi difensori sono più forti di te…  
–Non m'importa. Avrebbe dovuto imporsi. O almeno pretendere di morire insieme a lei. Così non è giusto. Non quando si è fatta la promessa di essere insieme come l'uccello Hiyoku.  
–Forse lui pensava anche al bene dell'impero. Era già venuto meno ai suoi doveri a causa di quella passione, e così aveva causato almeno in parte la propria sconfitta. Ora aveva il dovere di vivere per il bene degli altri. Credo che si sentisse in colpa.  
–È proprio _questo_ che non mi va. Avrebbe dovuto essere _coerente_. Non avrebbe dovuto trascurare il regno fin dal principio… oppure, già che ormai era in colpa, andare fino in fondo e morire per amore. Tanto poi il trono lo perse lo stesso. Tutto quel piangere e rimpiangere… se lei gli mancava tanto, a che scopo continuare a vivere piangendo invece di raggiungerla?  
–Sei una bambina molto severa, vero?– mormorò il ragazzo leggermente turbato, sollevandosi. –Non pensi che un uomo possa riparare ai propri errori?  
–Forse lei _avrebbe voluto_ che lui vivesse– soggiunse gentilmente la sua compagna. –Se si amavano così tanto. Forse puoi pensare… che lui abbia continuato a vivere pensando a questo.  
La piccola interlocutrice non rispose, riflettendoci su. Con una leggera risatina per spezzare la tensione, lui cercò di spiegare. –Yang Guifei era la moglie del principe Shou, figlio dell'imperatore Tang Xuanzong. Si parla dell'ottavo secolo dopo Cristo… L'imperatore si innamorò perdutamente di lei, e per potersi liberare dal suo precedente matrimonio la principessa si fece monaca taoista col nome di Taizhen. Dopo due anni il sovrano la fece uscire dal monastero per sposarla. Ricostruì per lei il palazzo delle terme, e si giurarono amore eterno al Tempio Laojun. Pare che non potessero pensare che l'uno all'altra. Composero insieme la danza ispirata alla leggenda delle fanciulle cigno… la stessa che si ritrova anche nelle fiabe giapponesi e nelle leggende di altri paesi, e che forse è anche alla base della leggenda di Tanabata…– La voce gli si affievolì, come se all'improvviso tante cose si stessero mettendo insieme nella sua testa. –Così lui trascurava per lei tutte le altre consorti e concubine, e la politica del regno… colmava di favori i suoi parenti, e conferiva loro cariche… e quando ci fu la ribellione e la famiglia reale fu costretta a fuggire dalla capitale, i generali ritennero che fosse questa la causa, e lei la colpevole.  
–Amare troppo una sola persona, quando si hanno delle responsabilità… nelle antiche storie è sempre una colpa, non è vero?– mormorò lei malinconicamente, con l'identico tono. Non si guardarono negli occhi. Non ce n'era bisogno.  
–Le ha permesso di pagare anche al posto suo. Non è stato molto da gentiluomo. Né da innamorato– sentenziò la bimba decisa. Sollevò vivacemente il capo. –Ma Lady Taizhen non è morta. Si è rifugiata nelle Isole degli Immortali, a oriente… e di là un giorno _tornerà_, per riavere quello che le spetta.  
Sobbalzarono entrambi, rendendosi conto di essersi persi nei propri pensieri. –Tornerà…? Non mi sembra ci sia scritto così nella canzone.  
–Tornerà– ripeté la bambina. –_Quando l'uccello Hiyoku volerà di nuovo in cielo, e accecherà tutti come il raggio di un altro sole. Allora la montagna tremerà per il passo dei neri destrieri, e fuggiranno i nemici in preda al terrore. Allora le folle si fermeranno in soggezione a vederla danzare, e il cuore di chi l'amava sarà pieno di gioia. E colui che ebbe la colpa si prostrerà ai suoi piedi, chiedendole e ricevendo la punizione oppure il perdono._  
Aveva parlato come citando di nuovo dei versi, con lo sguardo fisso lontano e un tono ferreo nella voce che turbarono i due adulti. –Non mi ricordo questa parte– ammise il ragazzo. Sei sicura che…?  
Le sue parole vennero interrotte dall'urlo di diverse voci.  
Il cielo si era fatto buio all'improvviso. La gente per la strada indicava in alto, strillando. Corsero fuori dall'ombra della montagna. Un disco nero copriva il sole.  
–Un'eclisse?… Com'è possibile?… Non era previsto niente del genere, oggi… e così all'improvviso?…  
–Quella bambina… dov'è finita?…– La gente intorno a loro aveva cominciato a scappare. –Restando qui potrebbe essere calpestata…!  
E poi la terra prese a tremare.  
Si aggrapparono l'uno all'altra, videro i fuggitivi cadere coprendosi la testa tra le mani. Guardando in alto, la cima della montagna _cambiava posizione_, come se fosse essa stessa a scuotersi, causando così il sisma.  
–Non… non è possibile… è proprio…  
–Proprio… come _ha detto lei…_  
Guardarono nel punto dove l'avevano lasciata. Non c'era più.  
Poi un nuovo splendore illuminò tutto da sopra le loro teste, facendo rinnovare le grida della folla. Uno splendore _diverso_ da quello del sole. Alzarono gli occhi, quasi col presentimento di ciò che avrebbero visto.  
L'uccello Hiyoku stava volando nel cielo.  
Il maschio e la femmina, enormi, candidi e maestosi, più grandi di quanto narrasse la leggenda, entrambi con una sola ala, con una sola zampa, ma il volo diritto e spedito senz'ombra di goffaggine, solcavano il cielo a gran velocità come enormi nubi, emanando una luce abbacinante, emettendo stridi acuti e potentissimi, puntando con determinazione al loro scopo: incompleti l'uno senza l'altro, si dirigevano al luogo dove fare il nido, il luogo dell'unione.  
Dritti verso il monte e il Tempio Laojun.  
–Gli altri li avranno visti?...  
–Direi che è un po' difficile che non sia così. E se li hanno visti… saranno sicuramente lì ad aspettarci e pronti a tutto! Andiamo!  
Seguendo la coppia di creature celesti, la coppia a terra prese la corsa, in senso contrario alla fuga della folla, in direzione della stessa meta.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2**

_Quando si fece tappa a trenta miglia dalle porte occidentali della capitale,  
i soldati della guardia rifiutarono di proseguire e pretesero, implacabili,  
che la bella dalle ciglia di falena venisse a morire dinanzi ai loro cavalli.  
Caddero a terra gli splendidi monili intarsiati d'oro. Nessuno li raccolse.  
Chi si curò delle piume smeraldine, degli uccellini dorati, degli spilloni di giada?  
Il sovrano, disperato, si coprì il volto. Non poteva fare più nulla per lei.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, lacrime e sangue erano stati versati insieme,  
arida polvere ricopriva il terreno ed il vento soffiava triste e desolato.  
Inoltrandosi lentamente tra le nuvole si inerpicò fino alla Torre della Spada.  
Quando il corteo scese dal Monte Emei pochi ormai erano rimasti accanto a lui.  
Bandiere e stendardi perdono i loro vivaci colori al giungere del crepuscolo,  
ma i torrenti di Shu sono sempre limpidi, le montagne di Shu sempre azzurrine.  
Così l'amore del divino sovrano, mattina e sera, non subiva alcun cambiamento.  
Dal suo padiglione di viaggio egli contemplava il volto afflitto della luna,  
e, nella pioggia della sera, i rintocchi delle campane gli trafiggevano il cuore._

Gli uccelli enormi solcavano l'aria. Dove il loro splendore e il loro canto passavano, le persone per strada si bloccavano e si rannicchiavano coprendosi la testa con le mani e gridando. La luce abbacinante, bianchissima, dava ai palazzi e ai volti un innaturale colorito grigiastro, simile alla pietra.  
E dietro, nella loro scia, altre due figure appaiate saettavano per le strade, schivando i passanti terrorizzati, con le teste levate per non perderli di vista.  
–Per alcuni fu il troppo tempo dedicato dall'imperatore alla sua consorte a distrarlo dalla cura del regno, causando la ribellione… per altri fu colpa del cugino di lei, il cancelliere Yang Guozhong, che entrò in contrasto con An Lushan, un altro favorito dell'imperatore, spingendolo a prendere le armi. In ogni caso sarebbe sempre stata lei, di riflesso, la responsabile, come causa della nomina di uno… anzi, di molti funzionari incapaci, scelti solo perché suoi parenti. Durante la fuga dalla capitale, le guardie imperiali vollero la testa della Consorte, del cancelliere e di molti altri della sua famiglia. Fu proprio Xuanzong a dover dare l'ordine di strangolarla…  
–Una vittima sacrificata al posto di un governante inaffidabile…  
–Già. O forse no. Forse dopotutto nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere o evitare la ribellione. Ma si sa che gli uomini e la storia hanno sempre bisogno di un capro espiatorio.  
–Messa così, sembra che quella bambina avesse ragione. Si amavano così tanto, eppure… l'imperatore non fece niente per salvarla… e nemmeno chiese di morirle accanto…  
Si fermarono un attimo. Il ragazzo sollevò tra le braccia la sua compagna e aumentò la velocità trasportandola, per stare dietro alle creature mitologiche ormai prossime alla loro meta.  
–In parte lo penso anch'io– mormorò. –Hai ragione… però sappiamo… che non tutto è sempre così romantico nella vita reale. Credo… che in quel momento lui avesse meno libertà dell'ultimo suo suddito. Sia in un senso che nell'altro. Di certo… anche se non si _fosse comportato_ da codardo… sono sicuro che dopo _si sia sentito_ un codardo per tutto il resto della sua vita. La leggenda dice che non la dimenticò mai… che nulla poté più alleviare la sua infelicità, ed impiegò anche degli indovini per poter parlare col suo fantasma… per trovarla e chiederle perdono almeno nell'aldilà. Fu proprio così che…  
Una donna urlante tagliò loro la strada. Frenarono e deviarono per evitarla.  
–Però non c'è scritto da nessuna parte nel poema che lei potesse portare rancore… o voler tornare per vendicarsi. Non sarebbe stato da _lei_.  
–Quell'accenno al fatto… che non fosse realmente morta? Che avesse trovato rifugio altrove?…  
Un'esplosione di splendore sopra le loro teste interruppe la conversazione, accecando anche loro per un attimo. Si coprirono gli occhi. Fu seguita da un urlo molto diverso da quello degli uccelli– molto più _umano_. Ma altrettanto forte e agghiacciante, come emesso da un milione di voci.  
E poi, silenzio. Nessuno gridava più di paura né si lamentava. All'improvviso, la strada era deserta. Tutti i turisti e gli abitanti della città, scomparsi come nel nulla.  
Così come la luce. Il buio regnava. Il sole era un disco nero spaventoso. L'unico rumore in quel mondo apparentemente morto era il basso rombo di terremoto proveniente dalla montagna. L'unico chiarore rimasto, quello del tempio sul fianco di essa che splendeva come una stella pulsante, come sul punto di esplodere o prendere il volo.  
–Dobbiamo raggiungere gli altri! Insieme forse potremo scoprire cosa sta succedendo!  
–Ma… staranno bene?… E se è così… perché non ci sono venuti incontro?…  
Era una giusta osservazione. Lui non rispose, ma strinse i denti. E riprese a correre.

Le pendici del Monte Li erano più accidentate di quanto fossero sembrate da lontano o di quanto le ricordassero. La strada terminava molto prima del dovuto, lasciando il posto a una distesa di rocce nere e scabre su cui bisognava inerpicarsi per raggiungere le terme. Forse erano affiorate a causa del terremoto. O forse… non era da escludersi che si fosse attivata una specie di barriera dimensionale. Che si trovassero in un mondo del tutto diverso. Forse addirittura in un altro tempo. Non sarebbe stata né la prima né l'ultima volta che capitava loro qualcosa del genere. Perché altrimenti non avevano più incontrato nessuno dopo quel lampo? E altrimenti, dove potevano essere stati portati tutti quanti?  
Tutti misteri che potevano risolvere soltanto andando avanti. Saltarono da una pietra all'altra mentre il tremito continuava a scuoterle, diretti verso la grande struttura in ombra davanti a loro. Perlomeno sembrava che quella non fosse crollata. Se i loro amici si trovavano lì, forse erano riusciti a salvare un po' di gente e ora li stavano aspettando. Se invece no…  
–Tu pensi che sia quella bambina la causa di tutto? Non può essere un caso se questo sconvolgimento è cominciato proprio dopo che lei lo aveva preannunciato.  
–Direi che è probabile… ma in questo caso, c'è un motivo per cui ha voluto dire a qualcuno quello che stava per fare? Perché ha voluto dirlo a _noi_? Forse perché… tu le hai ricordato la sua Lady Taizhen? Ma che motivo può aver avuto? Perché tenere tanto ad una vecchia storia di secoli e secoli fa? Oppure, potrebbe essere solo dotata di poteri di veggenza…  
–Aspetta. Ci sono… delle persone lassù. Distinguo le sagome. Non sono scomparsi tutti da questo mondo, a quanto pare! Ma sono… immobili… è strano…  
Il rombo s'intensificò.  
–ATTENZIONE!  
Solo un attimo di tempo. Afferrarsi a vicenda, scartare di lato. Una carica violentissima sfrecciò loro accanto, forme nere, tonanti, accavallate le une sulle altre, che rotolavano a valle. Una frana? No… o meglio, _sì_… ma più che rocce erano _cavalli_. Cavalli neri che correvano a rotta di collo giù dalla montagna… proprio come diceva la leggenda del suo nome…  
…e che fino a un attimo prima _non c'erano stati_. Su questo non potevano avere alcun dubbio. Altrimenti almeno uno dei due li avrebbe percepiti.  
–Sono… fantasmi?… Oppure…  
–Era più come se fossero fatti… di _pietra_. Di questa stessa pietra. Come se la montagna per un attimo avesse preso vita…  
–Cosa sta succedendo qui _realmente_?…  
–Guarda. Sono spariti di nuovo.  
Il branco era sceso di qualche centinaio di metri dopo averli superati. Nitriti furiosi, rumore di zoccoli che allo stesso tempo era un suono di macigni rotolanti. Pieno d'ira, di terrore, come se le creature volessero _schiacciare_ qualcosa o _fuggire disperatamente_ da qualcosa… o entrambi. E poi, a un tratto, non c'era più nulla. Solamente, di nuovo, il buio fitto, striato del polverone della loro corsa. E un terreno ancora più accidentato ai piedi dell'altura.  
–Quindi anche queste pietre su cui stiamo in piedi potrebbero essere scese a valle nello stesso modo…  
–O forse no. Non sono più sicuro di niente. Neanche che non sia tutta solo un'illusione. O forse una proiezione telepatica a nostro uso e consumo. Non abbiamo alcun modo per saperlo. Di certo però… il pericolo è _reale_. Coraggio. Andiamo su.  
L'edificio delle terme era ormai a portata di mano. Lo raggiunsero solo con qualche altro salto. Pareva non aver subito alcun danno, almeno per quanto poteva giudicare la loro vista notturna. Le forme umane che lo circondavano però non si erano mosse, nonostante il terremoto e la carica impazzita dei destrieri fantasma. Si avvicinarono chiamando, afferrarono per un braccio la prima persona che capitò loro davanti. Volevano chiedere cosa fosse accaduto e come stavano, avvertire di mettersi al riparo…  
Ma si gelarono. Pietra. Tutte quelle persone intorno alle terme, con le facce levate in espressioni di stupore o paura, le mani a proteggersi gli occhi, oppure nell'atto di fuggire… tutte erano vestite con leggeri accappatoi d'epoca, o altri costumi tradizionali cinesi. E tutte erano _statue_.  
–Sono stati pietrificati?… Per colpa di quella luce di prima?… Come mai non te n'eri accorta?… Avevi detto…  
Lei passava la mano su qualche chioma, su qualche braccio o volto, esaminando, scansionando, con espressione preoccupata. –Infatti. Non me n'ero accorta perché… _non sono_ di pietra. Sono ancora esseri di carne e ossa. Solo… _immobili_. Fermati… nel tempo.  
–Come?!  
–Hanno ancora un calore corporeo. Sangue… ossa… metabolismo. Riesco a vedere tutto… normalmente, all'interno dei loro corpi. Solo, non riusciamo a percepirlo al tatto. È come se si muovessero centinaia, migliaia di volte più lentamente di noi.– Si voltò verso di lui allargando le pupille. –È… _questo_ ciò che tu provi normalmente?…  
Fu percorso da un brivido. Si guardò intorno in quel mondo immoto, di persone il cui cuore batteva a un ritmo immensamente inferiore al suo. Un mondo di persone per le quali il lampo era appena passato, e che stavano ancora formando nelle proprie menti lo stupore e la domanda su cosa fosse stato. Persone che non avevano alcuna percezione della sua esistenza. Per loro, lui sarebbe anche potuto non essere lì a guardarle. Ricordò la volta che era quasi rimasto bloccato in un mondo così. La sua più grande paura era che accadesse di nuovo.  
_Ma perlomeno stavolta… non sono solo._  
–Quindi… ragioniamo– mormorò, accorgendosi di avere la voce leggermente roca. –Qualunque cosa sia successa… ha scombinato il tempo. Ha causato un'alterazione del suo scorrimento… forse anche una sovrapposizione di piani temporali diversi, di epoche diverse. Forse noi non siamo stati coinvolti perché ci trovavamo _già_ in un tempo differente al momento del lampo. Per questo è così buio. La luce normale si trova in un tempo differente dal nostro. E quando flussi temporali differenti si sincronizzano casualmente per qualche istante, accadono fenomeni come quello della mandria fantasma di poco fa… i cavalli non sono scomparsi né si sono tramutati in rocce, hanno semplicemente continuato a correre nel _loro_ tempo. Sarebbe una spiegazione.  
Lei annuì. –Ci vorrebbe un potere incredibile per fare una cosa del genere– disse. –Però spiegherebbe anche… i vestiti d'epoca addosso a questa gente. Anche molte donne hanno pettinature che risalgono senz'altro all'età imperiale. Ma… il nostro universo… possiede _una sola_ freccia del tempo, almeno per quanto ne sappiamo. Quanto a lungo può sopportare un simile sconvolgimento innaturale, prima che…  
Respirarono profondamente al pensiero. Un altro ricordo _molto poco_ piacevole. –Potrebbe essere opera _loro_? Degli uomini del futuro che conosciamo? Eppure avrebbero dovuto calmarsi e diventare pacifici, dopo il nostro ultimo incontro.  
–Forse è opera di qualcuno di loro _prima_ del nostro ultimo incontro. Con il tempo non si può mai dire. Forse anche quella bambina era una viaggiatrice temporale. Dobbiamo muoverci. Riesci a localizzare gli altri?  
La ragazza girò intorno la testa sondando i dintorni per una grande distanza. Lui attese. Trascorsero pochi lunghissimi secondi prima che le sentisse dire con voce tremula: –Li ho trovati… ne sono sicura. Ma temo… che non ti piacerà quello che ho da dirti.

Erano lì. Stavano tutti bene, nessuno escluso. E ognuno di loro indossava l'accappatoio tradizionale per il dopobagno.  
E ognuno di loro era bloccato esattamente come gli altri. Fermo nell'atto di alzarsi, di mettersi a correre, gli occhi rivolti al soffitto, l'arma mezzo estratta. Qualcuno stava uscendo in quel momento dalla vasca, e di sicuro non gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere di essere stato colto in cotal guisa e atteggiamento quando in seguito gli avessero raccontato quella storia. Sempre se avessero potuto raccontargliela.  
–Sono davvero loro? Non… dei sosia?  
–Sarebbe difficile.– Lei scosse la testa. –Vedo perfettamente tutti i loro meccanismi interni. Non c'è alcun dubbio. Però… allo stesso tempo… ci sono dei dettagli _sbagliati_.  
Infatti. Uno o due avevano in mano la pistola. Un altro paio però stavano estraendo una spada e un bastone di legno. E perfino quelli su cui la cosa appariva più improbabile sfoggiavano la pettinatura o il trucco da antichi cortigiani cinesi. Esattamente come gli altri all'esterno e all'interno dell'edificio.  
–Anche questo dev'essere un effetto della sovrapposizione temporale… o forse… l'autore di tutto questo sta cercando di _rimpiazzare_ il presente con il passato… oppure con un'epoca fiabesca di sua scelta. Se aspettiamo troppo, è possibile che il cambiamento diventi permanente e non saremo più in grado di annullarlo.  
–Cosa dobbiamo fare?  
Lui sollevò lo sguardo. Il tempio, in alto, splendeva violentemente come un faro, più grande del vero in una prospettiva distorta.  
–Qualunque cosa sia successa, non c'è dubbio che l'origine sia lì. Se riusciamo a vedere la luce anche in questa dimensione temporale, vuol dire che la sua velocità è in sincrono con la nostra. Quindi… potremo interagire con chi è all'interno. Ed è sempre lì che si trovano quegli uccelli. Dobbiamo andarci il più presto possibile.

Dalle grandi sale del tempio proveniva un lamento soave. Un canto dolce e prolungato, proprio dal punto in cui lo splendore era più forte. Tra le colonne, un altro sospiro più basso gli faceva eco, doloroso e colmo di rimorso.  
_–Mi hai tradito, mio amato. Hai condannato te stesso e me alla più crudele delle solitudini. Un tale crimine non può restare impunito. Ma adesso tutto sta per finire, non è vero? Adesso troveremo finalmente giustizia, e avremo la nostra pace… nel modo più triste di tutti._


	3. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3**

_Il Taiye era ancora pieno di ninfee ed i salici fiancheggiavano i viali del Weiyang.  
Ma nei fiori di loto scorgeva il suo volto, nei rami di salice vedeva le sue ciglia.  
Quando li guardava, che cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare che non fosse piangere?  
La brezza della primavera portava alla fioritura gli alberi di pesco e di susino,  
poi platani e pioppi perdevano le loro foglie sotto gli acquazzoni dell'autunno,  
ma le erbacce invadevano i saloni di rappresentanza ed i padiglioni imperiali  
e le foglie morte, che nessuno spazzava più, inondavano di rosso le scalinate.  
A poco a poco, i Ragazzi del Giardino dei Peri cominciarono ad incanutire  
e diventarono grigie le sopracciglia degli eunuchi là nel Palazzo delle Spezie.  
La sera, nelle sale deserte, volavano le lucciole. L'imperatore meditava  
ed era ancora sveglio quando la candela, agli sgoccioli, stava per spegnersi.  
Solo e malinconico nel suo letto, avvolto nelle fredde coperte verdazzurre,  
sentiva campane e tamburi scandire lenti le interminabili ore della notte  
e vedeva le stelle della Via Lattea brillare nel cielo ormai prossimo all'alba,  
mentre strati di gelo si addensavano sulle anatre di terracotta dei tetti._

L'abito variopinto frusciava sul pavimento scintillante, al suono di un'affascinante musica a bocca chiusa che quel luogo non udiva più da molti secoli. Unghioni affilati graffiavano i bordi del trono mentre le grandi teste rostrate si chinavano e raddrizzavano a tempo con la melodia, emettendo un debole mugolio stridente quasi cercassero di fare il coro, gli occhi senza pupilla vacui e fissi nel vuoto.  
_–Tutto questo tempo. Tutto questo tempo e questo dolore per riuscire infine a riunirci. Per riuscire ad avere ciò che non abbiamo potuto avere né in vita né in morte. Permettimi di danzare per te un'ultima volta, amore mio. Come ai tempi in cui non avevamo una preoccupazione al mondo. Molto presto… questo tormento sarà finito. Finalmente potremo sapere quale sarà il nostro destino._  
L'uomo si riprese la testa tra le mani, gemendo e piangendo.

Le due figurette scure erano ormai poco sotto il tempio, salendo lentamente sui macigni neri. Il cielo era un abisso buio senza l'ombra di una stella, il mondo intorno pareva pennellato da un pittore che conoscesse solo il colore dell'oscurità. Non si riusciva neanche a distinguere il punto dove doveva essere stato il sole: non appariva nessuna corona fiammeggiante attorno a un cerchio buio come in una normale eclissi, era semplicemente sparito nel nulla. La bellissima costruzione sembrava l'unica cosa viva e lucente in quelle tenebre assolute. Non _reale_. Non c'era nulla di reale nello splendore accecante che emetteva.  
–Il vero nome della principessa era Yang Yuhuan. Guifei o Kuei–fei significa «Consorte Imperiale». Era il titolo riservato alla sposa suprema dell'imperatore, e fu creato apposta per lei… per decretare la sua superiorità perfino sulla precedente consorte defunta, Wu Huifei, che deteneva in precedenza il grado più alto. È passata alla storia come una delle quattro donne più belle dell'antica Cina…  
–Perché quella bambina ha detto che si era rifugiata a oriente?  
–Ha a che fare con la continuazione della leggenda, credo. Secondo la poesia, quando il sovrano ritornò a Chang'an dopo la fine della ribellione fece cercare il corpo della sua consorte per poterlo seppellire degnamente, ma nessuno fu in grado di ritrovarlo. Questo fece nascere diverse voci tra il popolo… compresa quella che non fosse realmente morta ma, come la fanciulla celeste della danza, fosse fuggita tra gli Immortali. Nelle mitiche isole che si credeva si trovassero a oriente…  
–Ma le isole a oriente della Cina sono…  
Lui annuì. –Sì. Puoi immaginarti quanto questa coincidenza sia stata sfruttata letterariamente e politicamente dai miei compatrioti, nei millenni. Comunque… sempre seguendo i versi di Bai Juyi… dopo molti anni, l'imperatore non era ancora riuscito a dimenticare la sua amata, e tuttavia non aveva mai avuto un segno da lei… il suo spirito non gli era apparso in sogno, né gli aveva fatto sentire in qualsiasi modo la sua presenza. Finalmente i cortigiani pregarono un famoso maestro taoista di cercare di contattare la principessa nell'aldilà, per dare un qualche conforto al loro signore che altrimenti non avrebbe trovato pace. Dopo molte ricerche nel regno degli spiriti, finalmente il sant'uomo sentì dire che sulla «Montagna degli Immortali», un'isola incantata in mezzo all'oceano, si trovava una donna bellissima di nome Taizhen…  
–Era lei…  
–Sì… Taizhen significa «Sincerità Suprema». Il saggio raggiunse quel luogo e le si fece annunciare. Quando seppe che era giunto un messaggero del suo amato, la principessa accorse da lui balzando dal letto senza neanche badare a mettersi in ordine. Ringraziò lui di essere venuto e l'imperatore di averlo mandato. Disse che polvere e nebbia le avevano sempre impedito di vedere cosa accadesse alla capitale nel mondo dei mortali, e che anche lei trovava interminabili giorni e notti senza di lui. Gli mandò dei doni… uno scrigno smaltato e uno spillone d'oro… trattenendo per sé un pezzetto di ciascuno, come pegno d'amore, dicendo… _Il nostro amore è simile a quest'oro, a questi gioielli. Forse ci potremo ancora ritrovare, un giorno, nel mondo dei viventi._  
–Forse, quando si fossero entrambi reincarnati?  
–Forse. Senz'altro è più probabile di… altre ipotesi. Disse che la loro nostalgia reciproca sarebbe stata eterna, più del cielo e della terra. E ricordò… il loro giuramento… Nel settimo giorno del settimo mese…– Esitò. –Era un segreto che solo lei e l'imperatore conoscevano. In questo modo lui avrebbe potuto avere la certezza che il saggio l'aveva realmente incontrata.  
–Quindi oggi… sarebbe l'anniversario di quel giuramento.  
–Sì.– Una nuova pausa. –Forse è per questo che sta accadendo tutto proprio oggi. Come una specie… di appuntamento o di ricorso storico.  
–Le Isole degli Immortali sembrano descritte molto simili al mondo terreno, vero? Solo più ricche e beate. Si potevano perfino inviare doni materiali…  
–Era tipico della mitologia cinese a quell'epoca. In realtà… tutte le leggende più antiche di ogni paese si raffigurano il paradiso come una versione migliorata e purificata della terra. Ma anche questo fece gioco a chi riteneva che in realtà la consorte imperiale fosse ancora viva.  
–Come è stato detto di tante altre figure leggendarie…  
–Già.  
–Quindi quella bambina credeva in questa versione della storia.  
–Non lo so. La poesia termina qui. Certo, avrebbe senso che essendo stata una monaca la principessa in paradiso avesse ripreso il suo nome taoista… e che fosse stato necessario l'intervento di un taoista per parlare con la sua anima.  
–Però tutto questo… potrebbe significare anche qualcos'altro. Potrebbe esserci un'altra verità nascosta nella poesia… Quanto tempo dopo gli eventi è stata scritta?  
–Non molto. Al massimo pochi decenni… sebbene il poeta sia nato dopo la morte di entrambi i protagonisti. Fu composta soprattutto con intenzioni celebrative, quando già i racconti popolari avevano iniziato a prendere piede…  
–Quindi forse lui avrebbe potuto venire a sapere qualcosa da qualcuno che era stato presente all'epoca. Forse dopotutto l'imperatore _riuscì_ a fare qualcosa per salvare la sua sposa. Se avesse sistemato le cose in modo da farla realmente fuggire a oriente, mentre l'esercito e i dignitari l'avrebbero creduta morta?  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso la sua compagna sbattendo le palpebre. –Quindi, secondo te… si sarebbe rifugiata proprio in Giappone? E avrebbe continuato a vivere lì… magari sotto la protezione dei monaci taoisti di cui era stata consorella. Forse potrebbero essere stati proprio loro a organizzare la sua fuga e a prepararle un nascondiglio d'accordo con l'imperatore. E quindi, l'intervento del medium non sarebbe stato una ricerca spirituale… ma un vero viaggio per incontrarla e portarle un messaggio da parte del sovrano.  
–Sì. Naturalmente, sarebbe stato rischioso contattarla apertamente, perché così si sarebbe potuto scoprire che era viva… e i personaggi importanti che avevano preteso la sua testa in quel caso avrebbero potuto volere vendetta contro l'imperatore stesso. Per questo lui lasciò passare anni prima di cedere infine alla nostalgia e incaricare un membro dello stesso ordine che l'aveva nascosta…  
I due considerarono attentamente la cosa per qualche momento, in silenzio.  
–Se così fosse… anche i regali e la parola d'ordine acquisterebbero un significato tutto diverso.  
Lei annuì. –Sì… sarebbe stato estremamente difficile avere frequentemente notizie l'uno dell'altra… e tanto più… non avrebbero _mai_ potuto sperare di rivedersi «nel mondo dei viventi». O la vita di entrambi sarebbe stata in pericolo.  
–Neanche… in un giorno stabilito… in un luogo stabilito… neanche una sola volta ogni… ogni anno…  
Si fissarono intensamente, senza una parola.  
–Capisco perché la principessa abbia detto… che quel rimpianto sarebbe stato immortale.  
–Anche l'imperatore morì pochi anni dopo la loro separazione.  
–Da soli… per tutto il resto dei loro giorni…  
–E quindi, lei avrebbe vissuto il resto della sua vita in una terra straniera… nascosta… e forse non solo lei. Potrebbe aver avuto dei discendenti… a cui il segreto si è tramandato. In attesa, forse, proprio di questo giorno…? Il giorno in cui due spiriti senza pace da millenni avrebbero potuto riunirsi?  
–Pensi…  
–Non so più cosa devo pensare.  
–Ma se è andata in questo modo… a maggior ragione, perché lei… o i suoi eredi… dovrebbero nutrire rancore verso l'imperatore? Lui l'ha salvata. Si è messo a rischio perché non fosse uccisa. Cosa avrebbe lei da rimproverargli?…  
Rivolsero gli sguardi in alto. Mentre parlavano, avevano coperto il resto della distanza. Pochi metri li separavano ormai dal tempio rutilante.  
–Forse posso immaginarlo, o forse no– mormorò lui. –A ogni modo… credo che ci sia _qualcuno_ a cui potremo chiederlo molto presto. E cos'è meglio che farsi dare spiegazioni dai _diretti interessati_?  
Le porse la mano per aiutarla a superare le ultime pietre scabre. Lei la prese. E scambiandosi tacitamente un cenno col capo, entrarono nella luce.

_–Avevi promesso–_ cantava la dolcissima, accorata voce. _–Avevi promesso. Anch'io avevo promesso. Chi potrà mai essere perdonato? Chi potrà mai perdonarci per questo?Come può essere trascorso tanto tempo, tanto tempo duro e inesorabile come la pietra?_  
Avanzavano lentamente. Lo splendore si irradiava da ogni punto dei muri e del pavimento, rendendo difficile distinguere le sagome delle cose, trasformando i loro stessi corpi in poco più che macchie scure. Se non altro avevano la musica e il canto da seguire. Non c'era nulla di malvagio nella melodia, né, pareva, in colei che la cantava. Solo un dolore profondissimo, dimentico di ogni cosa che non fosse se stesso. E li guidava come un faro proprio verso il centro dell'edificio.  
E ad ogni passo, non potevano fare a meno di sentirsi stringere il cuore in risposta al dolore di quella voce. E di provare una strana comprensione, forse anche condivisione.  
_Anche noi… quante volte ci siamo separati?  
Per mesi… a volte per anni…  
Per cercare di farci dimenticare dal nemico. Per dimenticare anche solo per poco le guerre sulla terra. Perché eravamo stanchi di combattere e volevamo semplicemente far finta per un po' di essere normali… di non avere responsabilità…  
Perché volevamo seguire delle tracce ognuno per conto suo. Coltivare ognuno i propri interessi. Perché sentivamo diverse responsabilità… verso i nostri paesi di nascita, le nostre famiglie… anche, semplicemente, verso noi stessi.  
Forse almeno qualcuno di noi, qualche volta, ha desiderato… di non rivedere più gli altri… pur di non dover tornare a fare questa vita…  
Eppure… anche noi, quanta nostalgia provavamo durante quei periodi… quanto ci torturava nella sera il ricordo delle battaglie insieme… della nostra amicizia… delle persone che tante volte ci avevano salvato la vita, che erano riuscite a capirci, ad aiutarci…  
E di…  
Quante volte abbiamo dovuto soffocare l'impulso di prendere il telefono per sentire come stavano gli altri solo un momento… di sentire le loro voci… anche se avevamo promesso di non cercare di contattarci a vicenda… ed è capitato che non resistessimo a quell'impulso… che anche solo per una breve vacanza, per un giorno…  
Non siamo colpevoli anche noi? Colpevoli di non essere rimasti più tempo insieme…  
Di non esserci dati tutto l'affetto, tutta l'amicizia, che avremmo dovuto…  
Di aver lasciato che il nostro individualismo, il nostro egoismo, si mettessero tra l'uno e l'altro di noi… facendoci perdere la coesione come gruppo, a volte, quando infine ci ritrovavamo… causando anche sospetti all'interno della squadra, discordie, gelosie.  
Colpevoli di aver pensato ognuno a se stesso… di esserci disuniti… invece di gioire per quel che avevamo trovato insieme… colpevoli… di non averlo coltivato di più… di non aver amato di più.  
Sì… probabilmente… è vero. In fondo… anche se a volte possiamo negarlo… siamo solo… umani.  
Eppure…  
Eppure…_  
–Ben arrivati. Era ora che vi faceste vedere.  
La bambina era lì. Sorridente, appoggiata a una colonna nel suo vestitino estivo, con le punte delle scarpette sollevate, rivolgeva ai due un gran cenno di saluto agitando il cappellino a larghe falde. Corse loro incontro, un po' a saltelli, con una risata. –Sapevo che ce l'avreste fatta. Bisognava solo avere pazienza.  
–Tu…– Si sentivano le labbra secche. Se fossero stati normali umani non avrebbero potuto aspettarsi altro, dopo quella scalata, ma il motivo stavolta era un altro. –Sei stata davvero tu allora… a causare tutto questo?!  
–Oh, no. Io ho soltanto _aiutato_ le cose. Lady Taizhen desiderava organizzare un incontro qui dove aveva vissuto il suo grande amore. Io le ho promesso di portarcela e di trovare il momento giusto. E le persone giuste.– La piccola si dondolò con gli occhi socchiusi nel faccino levato e l'espressione furba. –Sapevo di aver scelto bene.  
–Portarcela? Lei… avrebbe _parlato_ con te?  
–Certo. Oh, immagino che avrebbe potuto scegliere chiunque. Ma io ero in qualche modo _avvantaggiata_. Ho sempre avuto il talento di sentire le voci delle persone che non ci sono più. E poi sono una grande appassionata della sua vicenda. Quindi ho viaggiato in tutti i luoghi dove lei era vissuta, o dove si diceva che potesse essere stata.– Frugò nella borsa di paglia che portava a tracolla, tirandone fuori due piccoli oggetti che mostrò loro sul palmo della mano. Un frammento di legno smaltato, e la punta di uno spillone d'oro. –Era solo questione di tempo prima che li trovassi.  
–I pegni d'amore della poesia. Quelli… che la principessa trattenne per sé.  
–Già. Erano rimasti per tutto questo tempo nascosti nella crepa del muro di un monastero in Giappone. Può sembrare un po' scontato, ma la sua anima era _veramente_ rimasta vincolata ad essi, in attesa di qualcuno che volesse ascoltarla un giorno. Pare che i morti siano legati ai giuramenti fatti come e più dei vivi. Lei non poteva tornare qui, né rivedere l'imperatore di sua spontanea volontà, se qualcuno non le avesse offerto aiuto… e il suo _permesso_… per uscire da quel luogo. Ma io conoscevo i rituali taoisti necessari. Ho studiato per un po' in un monastero sotto la guida del mio vecchio prozio. Un altro piccolo vantaggio.  
–Perciò era come avevamo pensato. In realtà Yang Guifei non era morta… era fuggita in Giappone… ed è rimasta in quel rifugio per il resto della sua vita, e anche dopo.– La bambina annuì. –E tu… saresti forse una dei suoi discendenti?  
–Oh, no, non _io_. Almeno, non credo. Non sono nemmeno certa che lei abbia dei discendenti. Se avesse avuto un figlio dopo la sua fuga, sarebbe potuto essere soltanto un figlio dell'imperatore, no?– Nuova smorfia da saputella. –Non avrebbe potuto amare _nessun altro_. Ne sono sicura. Comunque… perché potessero ritrovarsi bisognava per forza ritrovare la parte mancante dei due regali, perché l'anima di _lui_ sarebbe stata senza dubbio unita ad essi. E l'unico luogo dove potevano essere nascosti era la vecchia capitale. Quindi ho convinto mamma e papà a portarmi in gita qui e mi sono messa a cercare. E, be'… ho avuto ragione.  
Frugò ancora nella borsetta. Riconobbero al primo sguardo lo scrigno da cui il frammento era stato staccato, e lo spillone a cui mancava la punta. Non c'era dubbio che quelle due coppie di oggetti fossero stati un tempo parte gli uni degli altri. Anzi… che lo fossero ancora. –Una volta riuniti… non ci sarebbe voluta che la più piccola delle spinte perché il tempo si piegasse su se stesso, creando questa dimensione. Perché loro potessero finalmente trovare il proprio destino finale… insieme.  
–Perciò, quei versi che hai pronunciato… sulla montagna che tremava, e l'uccello sacro…  
–Una volta facevano parte della poesia.– Mentre parlavano, la piccola faceva strada come una guida turistica verso le stanze interne, con le mani seriosamente unite dietro la schiena. –Fu lo stesso saggio taoista che aveva affrontato il viaggio in Giappone per parlare con Lady Taizhen a dettare a Haku Rakuten il messaggio ricevuto da lei, parola per parola. Ma in seguito gli ordinò di cancellare questa parte. In modo che… coloro che non volevano la riunione del sovrano con la sua consorte… non potessero ostacolarli quando fosse stato il momento. Da allora furono tramandati soltanto all'interno dell'ordine, e mantenuti assolutamente segreti. Il mio prozio me li insegnò tanto tempo fa perché non aveva altri eredi che potessero preservarli. Fu proprio così che nacque la mia passione… e giurai che un giorno li avrei _aiutati_ a compiere il loro destino. E ci sono quasi riuscita ormai– canterellò. –Manca soltanto qualche piccolo dettaglio.  
–Compiere il loro destino? E tutti gli altri? Gli spiriti non si sono preoccupati… _tu_ non ti sei preoccupata di aver congelato nel tempo l'intera città… bloccato innumerevoli persone… e causato forse danni irreparabili al continuum? Anche i nostri amici sono…  
La bambina agitò una mano in modo sbrigativo. –A nessuno è successo niente. Qui ci troviamo in una _tasca_ del tempo. Dall'interno, il tessuto sembra piegato e sovrapposto, ma in realtà fuori tutto continua come se niente fosse accaduto. Quelle che avete visto sono semplici immagini riflesse ed eco del presente e di altre epoche… reincarnazioni diverse delle stesse persone… che si riverberano in questo luogo. Dopotutto questa città e la montagna hanno una lunga storia e sono state testimoni di tantissimi eventi cruciali. Ma le epoche diverse non possono interferire le une con le altre. Potete _vedere_ i banditi con i loro cavalli, ma loro non possono assolutamente farvi del male.  
Come a sottolineare le sue parole, un suono di spari si fece udire dall'esterno. Guardarono fuori da una delle finestre e notarono le ombre trasparenti di molte persone, in lontananza, discendere dal monte attorniando minacciose un uomo benvestito in preda ad una rabbia impotente. E verso l'alto, sulla vetta, un arcobaleno simile ad una gigantesca stoffa sbatté per un istante contro il cielo ammiccando, per poi tornare a svanire nel nulla e ricomparire ancora.  
–Tutti gli eventi… reali o soltanto mitologici… che abbiano mai avuto luogo qui, si stanno _ancora_ verificando, per _sempre_ verificando, ognuno nel proprio piano, nel proprio tempo… e noi riusciamo a vederli tutti, perché siamo fuori da _ogni_ sincronia temporale. Come una radio senza antenna, che in qualche modo continua a captare pezzi di canzoni, brani di poesie, notiziari… che le tante stazioni stanno trasmettendo.  
–Ma è… vero? Oppure ci stiamo soltanto immaginando tutto?  
–Chissà? La mente umana è qualcosa di sorprendente. Quello che tante persone credono con forza sufficiente, a volte finisce per _diventare_ vero. Specie in luoghi gravidi di storia come questo. Se devo essere sincera… ho dubitato io stessa di aver creato lo spirito dell'imperatrice solo nella mia testa.  
–Ma allora… perché _noi_…  
–Aspetta.– Il ragazzo alzò una mano interrompendo le parole della compagna. Fissava le spalle voltate della piccola interlocutrice. –Hai parlato di… persone contrarie alla loro riunione. Si tratta di chi penso?  
La ragazzina si voltò per la prima volta con un'espressione estremamente seria nei grandi occhi scuri. –Credo che abbiate capito bene– replicò in un mormorio. –Sapevo di potermi fidare. Ecco, siamo arrivati. Vi prego… aiutateli.  
Le colonne lasciavano improvvisamente spazio a un grande salone dal pavimento così lucido da essere iridescente. La luce lì giungeva al suo massimo, concentrandosi in poche scintillanti figure. Quella sul trono, dei due uccelli che erano uno, che si lamentavano piano grattando l'oro e lo smalto con gli unghioni, le teste dondolanti fin quasi a toccarsi le zampe, come in preda al dolore. Quella dell'uomo in abiti scuri, rannicchiato in terra, una mano sui gradini splendenti, che singhiozzava coprendosi il volto con l'altra. E quella della fanciulla dalla veste multicolore, cangiante… l'alta pettinatura elaborata… che volteggiava per tutta la stanza come priva di peso, nella danza più eterea, celestiale, che i due avessero mai visto. Le ampie maniche frustavano l'aria al ritmo del suo canto, carezzavano i muri, alte sopra la sua testa. E sembravano tenere a bada, allontanare…  
…le _ombre_ che la circondavano. Simili a nuvole nere, della stessa sostanza del buio presente fuori. Allungavano propaggini verso di lei e verso l'uomo, come tentacoli bramosi. Emettevano mormorii d'ira e di minaccia. E _forme_ sembravano distinguervisi di tanto in tanto all'interno… quelle di armi levate, o di teste con lunghi baffi, nobili copricapi. Mani levate nell'atto di colpire, maledire, giudicare.  
–Come l'hanno odiata ed esecrata in vita, così in morte. Non potrà compiersi alcun destino per lei… o per _lui_… se prima non riusciranno a liberarsi dalla loro persecuzione. Ma da soli non possono. Li salverete… o decreterete che la condanna era giusta?


	4. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

–Per favore… aiutateli.  
Le ombre danzavano fameliche, distendevano braccia ad afferrare, lance a trafiggere, spade a cercare di tagliare un braccio, una testa. Quando si avvicinavano troppo al trono, una delle teste dell'uccello sacro scattava automaticamente col becco allungando il collo, respingendole. L'uomo accasciato non faceva altrimenti alcun tentativo di difendersi.  
Dall'altra parte, le volute protese si disperdevano in innocui sbuffi di fumo ritraendosi quasi con dolore al tocco dell'orlo delle maniche variopinte, fluttuanti ben oltre le mani delicate che le guidavano. Ma l'angoscia era sul volto della danzatrice mentre roteava in ampi cerchi sul pavimento dove tutta la luce del tempio si rifletteva e riverberava, acquistando sfumature di mille colori. Per il momento il buio era tenuto a bada. Ma ancora per quanto?  
_Colpa_, sibilavano sussurranti le voci provenienti dalle facce che affioravano una dopo l'altra all'interno della tenebra, per poi svanire di nuovo. _Colpa. La colpa va pagata. Pagare. Pagate. Pagate la vostra colpa…  
_–Dopo tutto questo tempo, vogliono _ancora _tenerli separati?  
–Pensano ancora che siano stati la causa della loro morte… della loro disgrazia… oppure… neanche loro sono ancora riusciti a trovare pace. Anche _loro _si stanno ancora tormentando per qualcosa…  
Una mano si alzò automaticamente con la pistola in pugno. Sparò un raggio, pur con il presentimento che sarebbe stato inutile. Infatti il laser trapassò la nube oscura come se non esistesse, e venne assorbito innocuamente dalla parete splendente dall'altra parte. Come poteva una forza _terrena _aver effetto sullo spirito, del resto?  
_Colpa_, mormorava l'uomo desolato rispondendo alla litania dei fantasmi. Vedevano le sue lacrime ma non il suo volto. _È colpa mia… colpa mia… io ho sbagliato. Io l'ho tradita…  
Colpa, _sussurrava senza muovere le labbra la fanciulla, col volto bellissimo contratto dalla pena. _Non avrei dovuto permetterglielo… non avrei mai dovuto… non avremmo mai dovuto commettere quell'errore…  
_–È davvero così riprovevole… amarsi semplicemente… per chi possiede il potere? Per chi ha un dovere? È così sbagliato pensare di poter essere soltanto… persone normali?…  
–Forse è solo sbagliato… pensare di poter _dimenticare _il proprio dovere verso gli altri, a causa dell'amore.  
–Ma non hanno già pagato abbastanza… entrambi? Perché accanirsi ancora contro di loro, dopo tutto questo tempo? Non è semplicemente crudele?  
La danza proseguiva. L'abito della Consorte Imperiale mandava barbagli rutilanti ad ogni passo mentre cercava d'impedire agli spettri di arrivare più vicino al suo amato. Ma si poteva vedere a occhio nudo… che si stava stancando. La luce, pur ancora onnipresente e abbagliante, diminuiva impercettibilmente, a poco a poco. L'oscurità si espandeva, il sussurro delle forme rancorose cresceva di volume. Presto, anche con l'aiuto dell'uccello Hiyoku, lei non sarebbe più riuscita a trattenerli.  
–Ma cosa possiamo fare _noi_? Perché siamo qui? Siamo esseri del tempo. Come possiamo aiutarli se non siamo in grado d'interferire con ciò che accade _al di fuori _del tempo?  
La bambina taceva. Teneva solo gli occhi fissi sulla scena, serissima, stringendo forte le labbra e con un accenno di lacrime negli occhi.  
La ragazza avanzò di un passo, poggiandole con cautela una mano sulla spalla. –Però… non è un _caso _se ci troviamo qui ora, non è vero? Pensavamo di essere riusciti ad entrare perché ci trovavamo casualmente alla stessa frequenza temporale di questo luogo. Ma non è così, giusto? Hai detto di averci portati tu qui… hai detto che ci avevi _scelti_. Perché proprio noi? Cosa _hanno bisogno _che facciamo, quei due? Perché… hai pensato che fossimo le persone _giuste_?  
Non ci fu risposta. La danza continuava. Gli spiriti infernali continuavano ad accusare. Le anime dei due innamorati continuavano a tormentarsi per la loro colpa.  
Ma –cominciarono a capire– la colpa che provavano era _diversa _da quella per cui venivano accusati.  
Man mano che la vibrazione della musica proseguiva, pareva che si amplificasse… che crescesse di volume. E così le voci accorate, piangenti dell'imperatore e della principessa. Ma in realtà la cosa non aveva nulla a che fare col suono. Erano _loro_… che in qualche modo riuscivano a _sentirli meglio_. Come se quelle parole, no, quei sentimenti entrassero in sintonia con i loro. Come se colmassero la loro anima. E diventavano sempre più chiari, distinti ed articolati.  
Era un rimpianto… che conoscevano bene. Che ricordavano di aver più volte provato.  
_Avevamo promesso. Avevamo promesso di non separarci mai. Saremmo stati in cielo come l'uccello Hiyoku, saremmo stati in terra come alberi dai rami intrecciati. Fianco a fianco avremmo affrontato la vita, le gioie come le avversità, l'inizio come la fine. E poi saremmo morti insieme, e insieme saremmo stati anche nell'aldilà. Per sempre. Come una cosa sola.  
Ma io non potevo permettere che lei morisse. Non avevo il coraggio di assistere alla sua fine. E non avevo il coraggio di abbandonare ancora la mia gente. Avevo già sbagliato tanto, trascurando il mio ufficio… permettendo al mio egoismo di avere il sopravvento… per quanto fossi debole, per quanto fossi incapace, il mio popolo aveva ancora bisogno di me… come simbolo… come immagine di potenza, di speranza… come potevo venir loro meno…  
_Fu come se _fossero _fisicamente presenti alla scena.  
Le guardie che andavano e venivano nervose al di fuori della tenda reale nell'accampamento temporaneo, che provavano col dito la punta delle lance e delle spade, impazienti di far scorrere il sangue. E dentro, il sovrano che ascoltava con la testa tra le mani, sudato, i consigli accorati dei suoi più stretti consiglieri rimastigli accanto… mentre la sua sposa attendeva con le braccia conserte dentro le maniche dell'abito, immobile, in piedi, pronta a qualunque destino ma certa di udire in ogni caso quelle parole.  
_Ciò che accadrà a lei accadrà anche a me. Era questo che avrei dovuto dire. Prendete il suo sangue se volete, ma avrete anche il mio subito dopo.  
Invece…  
_I cortigiani inorridirono al vedere l'imperatore scendere vacillante dal suo seggio e prostrarsi nella polvere davanti a loro, e poi anche davanti alla principessa. Senza una parola. Non c'era bisogno di parole perché lei capisse.  
La stava pregando di _vivere _perché nessuno dei due poteva permettersi di morire.  
E sotto il belletto, ella impallidì peggio che se fosse stato vibrato il colpo letale.  
_Scelsero delle guardie ancora abbastanza fedeli per obbedire a quell'ordine, promisero loro di ricoprirle d'oro. All'esercito, ai nobili, fu mostrato il mio diadema, i miei bracciali… anche i miei capelli tagliati. Tutto ciò che poteva servire per convincerli che fossi davvero morta.  
E quella sera, uscii dal mio nascondiglio per salire in una portantina condotta da pochi uomini vestiti di nero… con cavalli pure neri…  
_…la testa rasata di nuovo quasi fosse tornata ad essere una monaca, la bella figura infagottata in informi e pesanti stracci scuri, il volto privo di trucco.  
Non si dissero una parola di saluto. Anche questo, lo avrebbero rimpianto per il resto delle loro vite. Ma cosa avrebbero potuto dirsi? Le scuse non erano contemplate. Gli addii sarebbero soltanto suonati come campane a morto. E le parole d'amore sembravano non avere più alcun posto. Solo lei lanciò un lunghissimo sguardo da sopra la spalla all'uomo che amava prima che la cortina venisse richiusa. Uno sguardo di rimprovero… di disprezzo… o forse solo di dolore… chi lo sa.  
E così si separarono per l'ultima volta nel mondo dei viventi. Alle zampe dei cavalli erano stati legati stracci perché non facessero rumore. Il corteo si confuse quasi subito nella notte. Con esso partivano anche gran parte del tesoro e dei gioielli che erano riusciti a portar via dalla capitale, ma né per chi li perdeva né per chi li acquistava era questa la cosa più importante.  
_Dovetti fare come voleva.  
_Il dolore era quasi _tangibile_.  
_Mi sarei tagliata la gola appena fuori dalla sua vista, a dispetto dei miei guardiani. Tutto era meglio di un'intera vita senza vederlo più.  
Ma se io fossi morta… lo sapevo… LUI sarebbe morto nello stesso istante.  
Perché eravamo legati. Nonostante tutto. Ovunque fossimo. Ovunque potessimo andare. Saremmo stati legati per sempre.  
_Come se fossero stati lì. Come se l'avessero vissuto _loro_.  
Ma forse… _forse…  
_C'era voluto moltissimo tempo perché avesse il coraggio di farla cercare. Per chiederle perdono… anche solo attraverso qualcun altro… almeno una volta prima di morire. Per ricevere le sue parole, visto che non poteva più udire la sua voce.  
_Non mi permettevano neanche di avere notizie del mio paese in quel palazzo dove mi avevano rinchiusa… per la mia sicurezza. Quella fu la prima e l'unica volta…  
_E ciò che gli fu riportato fu una promessa d'eterno amore.  
Il ricordo del loro giuramento di allora. Sia un rimprovero che un ricordo.  
E l'augurio… la speranza… per quanto vana… che la loro separazione potesse non essere eterna… come invece sarebbe stato il _rimpianto_.  
_Dovetti vivere per lui. Non c'è giorno che non l'abbia biasimato per questo. Non c'è stato un giorno in cui me ne sia pentita.  
Dovetti vivere per lei. Perché era stata mia quella decisione… perché ero stato io a causarle quella sofferenza… l'unica cosa che potevo fare era non lasciare che fosse senza senso.  
_Entrambi erano morti –quasi contemporaneamente– poco tempo dopo.

_Veleno…  
_Lo compresero senza che nessuno avesse pronunciato o pensato quella parola. Solo i gemiti e i rimproveri parvero salire leggermente di tono, la danza aumentare di velocità, mentre le ombre degli accusatori assumevano una sgradevole sfumatura verdastra.  
I nobili avevano scoperto la verità, che già da tempo sospettavano, facendo seguire il venerabile sacerdote usato dall'imperatore come messaggero. L'unica debolezza che i due innamorati si erano concessi in tutto quel tempo, l'unico contatto che si erano permessi di avere, aveva significato la loro rovina.  
Lui era spirato in quel modo… dolorosamente. Lei… era stata trovata senza vita dai monaci il giorno stesso. Dei sicari erano riusciti a penetrare nel palazzo per farle questo dono contemporaneamente al suo amato… oppure…  
…oppure loro due erano davvero legati in modo tale che non era stato necessario nemmeno questo.  
–E per tanti anni… per secoli e poi per millenni… non poter dimenticare…  
–…Aspettare _oggi_? Questo luogo e questo posto…  
–Perché? Non si sarebbero più facilmente potuti rivedere nell'aldilà? Perché rimanere così attaccati alla terra? Non solo loro… ma anche _quegli altri_… che scopo ha continuare a serbare rancore per qualcosa che è accaduto così tanto tempo fa? Che ormai non ha più alcun effetto sul mondo?…  
A meno che…  
Perché i due non si erano mai ancora guardati in faccia?  
Che bisogno avevano… che dei _testimoni _fossero presenti? Oppure… oppure dei _giudici…  
_In quel momento la danzatrice vacillò.  
Perse l'equilibrio e scivolò in terra, il volto bagnato di sudore. Le ombre le furono immediatamente addosso. L'imperatore si riscosse dal suo pianto mandando un grido e tentando di rialzarsi per soccorrerla, ma volute oscure gli serrarono i polsi rigettandolo a terra e trattenendolo, mentre lottava con tutte le sue forze…  
Gli uccelli lasciarono ricadere le teste come rassegnati.  
La luce vibrò come se stesse per venire meno definitivamente.  
–No…  
_Questo è stato il nostro errore… non avremmo mai dovuto…  
Saremmo dovuti… morire quel giorno…?  
Troppo deboli… troppo umani… per fare come ci avrebbe detto il nostro cuore… per essere davvero come gli eroi di una poesia… in che modo abbiamo mai meritato di diventarlo?…  
Abbiamo preferito la nostra vita al nostro amore…  
Abbiamo preferito un lungo inutile tempo squallido e doloroso alla gloria di stare insieme… giorno dopo giorno di grigiore, sordo dolore e solitudine… anziché la fiammata di un attimo e un'eternità nel ricordo…  
Non è questo il tradimento peggiore…? Non è questa… la COLPA peggiore…?  
Per questo… non potremo MAI essere perdonati…  
Per questo…  
Non MERITIAMO di rivederci… MAI…  
_–NON È VERO!  
La voce accorata e decisa della giovane donna parve far tremare le pareti e restituire splendore alla luce. Due mani sottili e forti afferrarono i polsi nascosti nelle maniche variopinte, sostenendoli, impedendo che cedessero. Le ombre parvero retrocedere di qualche centimetro.  
La bambina emise un'esclamazione soffocata, sussultando.  
Come obbedendo a un comando silenzioso, o come un'eco, altre due braccia sollevarono l'uomo caduto, liberandolo dalla stretta gelida delle ombre. Aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi, a sollevare la testa.  
–Non siete stati deboli… non siete stati vili. La vostra scelta non ha disonorato il vostro amore. Voi… avete preferito _vivere _e non _morire_. Avete preferito non arrendervi! Non capite quanto è _importante _questo? Quanto è _più eroico _di una fine insieme?  
Entrambi gli spiriti sembravano non avere peso. Non guardavano i soccorritori alle loro spalle… non tentavano di rispondere alle loro parole. Ma era come se fossero percorsi da un tremito. I mormorii degli accusatori diventavano più aspri, più carichi di odio. Ma al tempo stesso le tenebre indietreggiavano. Le facce rimpicciolivano.  
Una nuova danza iniziò, cerchi identici ai precedenti ma più sicuri, più rapidi, mentre la dama ancora in ginocchio osservava quasi inebetita, quasi rapita, quest'altra fanciulla che prendeva il suo posto nella sua battaglia, che sembrava aver imparato alla perfezione la sua coreografia vedendola una sola volta. Come, forse, se l'avesse conosciuta da _sempre_. E ad ogni volteggio la luce aumentava.  
–È facile morire. È più _eroico_… più _romantico_… è il modo migliore per concludere una storia… è _così _che in tanti la pensano da sempre… soprattutto quelli che credono di non avere il coraggio di farlo. Significa… lanciare una sfida… imporre definitivamente la tua volontà… contro chi vuole negarla… contro chi altrimenti non potresti sconfiggere… Quante danze, quante fiabe… finiscono _così_. Io lo _so_. Ne ho interpretate così tante!  
Da dietro l'imperatore, i raggi della pistola saettarono nuovamente verso gli spettri incombenti e stavolta riuscirono a colpirli, dissolvendoli. Le voci del doppio uccello sul trono riprendevano forza.  
–Ma per _vivere_… per _resistere_, per _combattere _ogni giorno… ci vuole molto più coraggio. Per continuare a _sperare _nonostante tutto. Per lottare, anche temendo di fare la scelta sbagliata… anche pensando che non abbia senso… ma _andare avanti_… perché la vita è più importante. Perché con la morte finisce tutto… e non si può più fare niente. Perché morire… _toglierebbe senso _anche all'amore.  
Gli spiriti sollevarono la testa. I loro occhi parevano rianimarsi. Anche la bambina era come sorpresa, ascoltava, col fiato sospeso, le mani strette davanti al viso.  
–Avete scelto di non ignorare quelli che avevano bisogno di voi. Avete scelto di non pensare soltanto a voi stessi… non è forse eroico questo? Molto più eroico che rinchiudersi nel pensiero di quanto fosse glorioso il vostro amore? Morire non significa forse rassegnarsi… riconoscere di avere perso per sempre, che altrimenti non si potrebbe mai vincere? Finché si è vivi… la speranza resta. La possibilità… resta. Finché si è vivi… _la storia non è finita_.  
I cortigiani maledicenti stavano rarefacendosi, iniziavano a dissolversi.  
–Queste ombre… non sono mai state realmente qui. Non sono _vere_. Eravate _voi _a crearle, col vostro senso di colpa… con la vostra convinzione di aver tradito i vostri sentimenti. Così come vi siete condannati da _soli _a restare separati anche da morti, a restare vincolati ad un luogo, ad un oggetto, invece di cercarvi e ritrovarvi _liberi_. Perché eravate convinti di non esserne degni. Ma tutto questo… deve _finire_! Il rimpianto eterno deve _finire_!  
Gli uccelli continuavano a cantare. La melodia era flebile e monotona, interrotta, quasi dimentica di se stessa. Ma persisteva. Come immemore, senza neanche dar segno di accorgersene, a mezza bocca la principessa riprese a farvi eco. E le note si rafforzavano…  
–Siete vissuti. E il vostro amore è vissuto con voi. È venuto con voi ovunque foste. Cosa importa essere lontani mille miglia, duemila miglia… cosa importa soffrire ogni giorno per la lontananza… quando _conoscete _i vostri sentimenti? Quando nulla potrà mai cambiarli? Quando nel vostro cuore… non vi siete _mai separati _un attimo?  
–Avete _continuato _a pensarvi… a desiderarvi… giorno dopo giorno… ora dopo ora. Siete vissuti insieme. Siete _morti insieme_. Non i vostri rami, ma le _radici_… sono rimaste sempre intrecciate. Avete continuato a volare _insieme _come un solo corpo, nonostante tutto lo spazio che vi separava. Siete rimasti legati l'uno all'altro… in eterno…  
La principessa si voltò adagio verso il suo amato. Lui sostenne timidamente il suo sguardo. Entrambi stupiti, increduli, come se si vedessero per la prima volta. Come se quelle parole fossero completamente nuove ed impensate per loro…  
–Dovete perdonare voi stessi. Dovete _credere _in voi stessi. Dimenticarvi di _loro_. Lasciare andare l'odio. Dovete _credere_… che quello che vi lega è _degno_! Altrimenti come sarebbe sopravvissuto per tanto tempo, senza mai vacillare? Anche la vostra stessa fine così crudele… anche questo istante… non ne sono la prova? Credeteci. Noi… noi lo _sappiamo_. Noi l'abbiamo _provato_.  
–Non lasciate che questo dolore vi impedisca di ritrovarvi…  
–Quello che è _veramente _eterno… _più _del cielo e della terra…  
–…non è il rimpianto… è…  
Gli uccelli emisero un urlo all'unisono.  
La bambina fece lo stesso.  
Gli amanti si gettarono l'uno verso l'altro, incespicando, mormorando poche sillabe troncate, inintelligibili, sottovoce… non c'era bisogno di alcun potere magico o scientifico per capire cosa volessero dire. Si afferrarono, aggrappandosi l'uno all'altra con tutta la loro forza, come naufraghi alla loro ultima speranza di salvezza. Le teste si accostarono, perdendosi nell'abbraccio cercato da migliaia di anni.  
La luce ebbe un lampo così accecante da sembrare che la realtà si dissolvesse.  
Le ombre del passato scomparvero completamente, inghiottite da essa.  
La musica s'impennò in una sola nota altissima che avvolse il palazzo, le figure luminose, i ricordi del male patito, il presente, la giovane messaggera… e i due visitatori, che non riuscivano a vedere né a udire più nulla… se non, col cuore più che con il corpo, le ultime accorate due voci d'infinito sollievo e trionfo:  
_Amore mio…  
__…__ti ho ritrovato. _

–Grazie.

La vista tornò, lentamente. Riabituandosi a una luce meno intensa, ad un calore familiare… e alla sensazione che una vertigine e un vuoto fossero tornati a compattarsi nella vecchia, nota, amata madre terra. Nella solita, concreta realtà.  
Erano di nuovo nelle strade di Xi'an. Nello stesso identico punto in cui si trovavano quando il sole era scomparso. Avevano di nuovo addosso i loro abiti civili. Sembrava che nulla fosse accaduto. Abbassando le mani dagli occhi, videro intorno a sé molte persone fare la stessa cosa… guardarsi intorno incredule con sguardo vacuo, rialzarsi da terra, indicare interrogative il cielo e il sole. Qualcuno aveva già ripreso con passo incerto a camminare, allontanandosi frettolosamente dalla montagna, lanciandosi occhiate alle spalle.  
–È… finita?  
–A quanto pare sì. Siamo tornati nel tempo normale. Se quella era davvero una tasca fuori dalla realtà, ha senso che una volta chiusa tutto ritorni al punto di partenza. Non è la _prima _volta… che ci capita un'esperienza del genere. Qualunque cosa sia accaduta all'interno… non ha più niente a che fare con il _nostro _mondo.  
–Ma che cosa è accaduto… precisamente? Pensi che abbiamo immaginato tutto? Oppure quelli erano _davvero _spiriti inquieti in cerca dell'assoluzione dai loro peccati?…  
–Non lo so. Non ne sono certo. In parte, forse… ci dev'essere entrata anche la _nostra _coscienza. Abbiamo sovraimposto le nostre esperienze, le nostre conoscenze, a ciò che vedevamo e sentivamo. Non eravamo solo spettatori… abbiamo _contribuito _a dar forma alla scena. E forse era proprio questo che quelle creature volevano. Eppure _deve _essere accaduto realmente qualcosa. Non fosse altro, perché ha avuto effetto anche su tutte queste persone. Ma l'istinto… mi dice che il _nucleo_ di tutto era reale.– Lui scosse la testa. –Un nostro arguto amico, se fosse qui, direbbe… «Ci sono più cose in cielo e in terra, Orazio, di quante possa sognarne la tua filosofia». Probabilmente lo _dirà_, quando gli racconteremo tutto.  
–Gli altri staranno bene?  
–Immagino proprio di sì. Se andiamo alle terme, probabilmente li vedremo venirci incontro tutti allarmati e preoccupati a chiedere cosa diavolo è successo. Anzi, dovremmo farlo subito.  
–E quella bambina… dove sarà andata? Per quanto cerchi… non riesco a vederla da nessuna parte. È come se fosse semplicemente svanita nel nulla.  
–Chissà. Forse ha portato a termine il suo compito, ed è tornata da dove era venuta. Con quello che ci ha raccontato, non mi meraviglierebbe se avesse anche questo tipo di potere. Sempre che quel racconto fosse vero. O che lei stessa… esistesse realmente. Per lo meno, nel _nostro _stesso tempo e spazio A questo punto, non sono più certo neanche di questo.  
–Vuoi dire che…  
–Chissà.  
Si voltarono l'uno verso l'altra, tacendo per un lungo momento. Gli occhi dicevano molto più di quanto non potessero le parole.  
–Forse tutti gli spiriti e i misteri… cercano anime _affini _per venire alla luce.  
–Sì. O forse…  
–…O forse…  
Si guardarono, compresi. In fondo… chi poteva saperlo? Chi poteva dirlo?  
E contava poi così tanto?  
_L'uccello Hiyoku…  
_Qualcosa come una folata di vento passò in alto sopra le loro teste, coprendo per un attimo il sole. Qualcosa cadde dondolando verso terra alle loro spalle, svanendo come un fiocco di neve prima di toccare terra. Non si voltarono a guardare. Una manica variopinta… oppure una piuma scintillante.  
–Buon Tanabata, _ange_.  
–Buon Tanabata a te, _tenshi_.  
La Tessitrice e il Mandriano…  
La Signora della Luna e il pescatore Hairukoo…  
Urvashi e il re Pururavas…  
Presto anche quella vacanza sarebbe finita. E ognuno sarebbe dovuto tornare alla sua casa… ai suoi doveri. C'erano cose da fare, segreti da scoprire. Persone da aiutare. E storie da imparare.  
Forse era sempre stato così. Forse era inevitabile che continuasse a succedere, un secolo dopo l'altro. L'amore da una parte… il desiderio da una parte… il dovere, l'onore, dall'altra. E la separazione inevitabile, perché proprio l'amore alimentava il senso di quel dovere. Salvo pochi momenti rari e preziosi.  
Ma cosa contavano anni… cosa contavano migliaia di chilometri, se _sapevi _dove stava il tuo cuore? Se le radici degli alberi restavano intrecciate?  
La folla tornava a riempire le strade inondate dalla luce del sole, con mormorii che lentamente crescevano di tono. Molti erano già convinti di aver sognato. Altri si chiedevano se il caldo potesse aver prodotto una specie di allucinazione di massa. Ma probabilmente entro poche ore tutti avrebbero dimenticato tutto. Anche se la mente umana non fosse così brava a proteggere se stessa dal soprannaturale… difficilmente si può trattenere a lungo nella memoria ciò che accade _al di fuori del tempo_.  
A meno che quella memoria non sia già di per se stessa straordinariamente diversa da quella dei normali esseri umani.  
–Ci staranno cercando.  
–Sì. Andiamo.  
Si avviarono in senso contrario a quello della gente che defluiva, ancora una volta verso le pendici del monte. Sfiorandosi casualmente le mani mentre camminavano, fino ad intrecciarle con delicatezza. Un ringraziamento silenzioso, inespresso, li seguì.  
Fino alla prossima volta…  
Fino a quando _fosse stato possibile_ stare insieme per davvero, per sempre, nella terra dei viventi.

_«Il settimo giorno del settimo mese lunare, nel Palazzo della Longevità,  
soli insieme, nel più profondo della notte, ci confidammo in segreto  
che saremmo stati in cielo una coppia inseparabile di uccelli alati,  
che saremmo stati in terra come due rametti strettamente intrecciati.  
Il cielo e la terra sembrano dover durare per sempre, ma avranno fine.  
Ciò che invece non avrà mai fine sarà questo nostro eterno rimpianto».  
_–Bai Juyi, «La Canzone dell'Eterno Rimpianto»


End file.
